Indians and Pilgrims
by Twilight PhoenixFyre
Summary: It's Thanksgiving again, Yusei. One-shot Thanksgiving side-story of sorts for Destiny Call. Happy Thanksgiving!


**Kairi: Hey! This was kind of random, but I felt like doing it, so here you go! It's kinda cute! And there shouldn't be any spoilers in here, so yeah... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Enjoy your Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Call Thanksgiving Special<strong>

Destiny yawned as she brushed her hair out. It was quite long, but she loved it like that. Her blue eyes shone out from under her bangs, which were just long enough to hang in her eyes. "I'll have to cut them again," she muttered, splitting them over her right eye and brushing the majority of them to the left. The rest was brushed to the other side. Destiny was about to skim her closet when her father stuck his head in.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Destiny," he said. Destiny stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Daddy," the eight-year old replied. Then she went back to choosing her clothes. "Let's see… How about this?" she asked herself, pulling a dress out. It was long and black, with long sleeves. She was looking at it when she came up with an idea.

She pulled out a part of her Halloween costume from the previous year and used it to complete her outfit before bounding down the stairs while putting her hair into a knot at her neck. Yusei was preparing something on the stove when she walked in, and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We should call Carly and tell her to dress Jake up to match you," he said. Destiny laughed and ran to get the phone, and Yusei shook his head at his daughter's enthusiasm. She ran back in with the phone as Yusei pulled a few herbs out of the pantry.

"Call her, call her," Destiny insisted. Yusei laughed and took the phone from Destiny. "Ooh, and call Uncle Kalin and see if he can get Toby to dress up like an Indian!" she added. Yusei, still laughing, pointed to the stuffing on the stove and the recipe book near it, and Destiny ran over to help cook while Yusei dialed Carly's phone number.

_"Hey, Yusei. What's up? Oh, and we're eating at your house this afternoon, right? Jack wasn't sure if we were eating there or here,"_ Carly asked quickly. Yusei, still laughing, tried to stop long enough to explain that yes, they were eating at the Fudo residence. He also explained Destiny's outfit, and Carly caught onto the idea quickly. As she hung up, Destiny called for her father, and he had to return to the kitchen.

"Dad, where's the basil at?" she asked as he walked in. Yusei opened one of the cupboards and Destiny sighed.

"We've got too many spices all over the place," she said, grabbing the herb in question. Then she went back to cooking, and Yusei called Kalin. After a short greeting, the raven-haired man explained things to Kalin as well, and, after a great deal of laughing on the blue-haired man's end, they hung up. Then Yusei went back into the kitchen to see Destiny making a face before adding something to the stuffing.

"What are you doing?" he asked his daughter. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Improvising. I think you messed it up somewhere, so I did my best to fix it," she explained. Yusei sighed.

"This is why they gave me the simplest job. I think I was supposed to buy one of those boxes of stuffing or something," he said. Destiny laughed.

"You're getting better. It only took a little salt and pepper and a bit of dill to fix the problem," the girl told him. "Oh, hey. Are they gonna do it?"

"Yes, Destiny. Carly and Kalin are going to torture their sons," Yusei replied. Destiny laughed.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that much torture when they see what I'm wearing," she countered. Yusei smiled and looked at the stuffing. Destiny scooped a small amount into a spoon and handed it to him. Knowing his daughter's knack for cooking, Yusei ate it and smiled.

"You know, for an eight-year-old girl, you're a pretty good cook," he said. Destiny checked the instruction booklet and put the lid on the stuffing before turning the heat down.

"Well, you kinda gotta learn quick when your dad can poison anything he tries to make without even trying," she teased. Yusei patted her on the head; he couldn't ruffle her hair because of the cap she was wearing.

Five hours later, Yusei, Crow, Jack, Asoya, Hikaru, Callisto, Misty, and Leon were sitting around the dining room table. Destiny was hiding, waiting to surprise everyone. Then, Carly and Kalin walked into the living room where she was waiting. Tobias, who had been scowling at his father's back, grinned when he saw the outfit Destiny was wearing.

Jake sighed and walked over to her. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" he asked. Destiny grinned and stood up.

"Yup. We match!" she informed him, grabbing his hand. "Everyone else is in the dining room. Luna and Leo didn't make it. Toby, stay here," she said. Kalin and Carly left to sit with everyone else, Carly pulling her camera out as she went.

"Are you going to need that, really?" Misty asked her. Carly laughed and nodded. Yusei had pulled out a camera as well, and Kalin handed Misty hers. Asoya looked around before pulling her camera out. Then, after a moment, Jake, Destiny and Tobias walked in.

Everyone smiled and a few laughed as the women, Yusei, and Asoya took pictures. Jake stood in the middle, with Destiny to his left and Tobias to his right. Then, arriving a little late, Lazar, Trudge, and Mina walked in, smiling at the trio. Mina pulled out a camera and took a picture of her own before they joined the others at the table.

"Can we go sit down and eat now?" Jake asked. Destiny laughed.

"Fine, but we have to sit by each other," she said, pulling him over. Tobias followed and sat next to Jake. Everyone laughed, and Yusei, who sat at the head of the table, folded his hands. Slowly, everyone mirrored him, and they each took turns saying what they were thankful for. When it came to be Destiny's turn, she said, "Thank you for this large family and for my friends, who will stay by my side through everything, even being forced into costumes for a holiday."

Years later, Yusei looked at the picture in his scrapbook sadly. Destiny had put on a colonial-looking outfit, and he had talked Carly into making Jake match her. Tobias had been an Indian, and together they had brought smiles to everyone that day.

Now, Destiny was away, and had been for a while, visiting someone in a far away town. Jake and Tobias weren't with her, but as another Thanksgiving rolled around, Yusei sighed. That had been the last time he had seen everyone together for the holiday, and looking so happy. He was startled out of his thoughts as his phone rang, and, looking at the number, sighed.

"Hey, Carly," he greeted the woman on the other end.

_"You are coming over this afternoon whether you like it or not,"_ she informed him. Yusei sighed, having no doubt that she would send her husband to enforce that.

"Alright. I'll be over in a little while. Although you do know that I didn't make anything, right?" he replied. Carly muttered a quick 'whatever' and hung up, and Yusei got up, placing the scrapbook onto the shelf again. He headed upstairs and changed clothes, then headed outside, grabbing his duel runner.

He didn't head straight to Jack's house, instead riding around town for a little while. As he pulled into the driveway, though, he noticed the number of duel runners, but didn't bother to pay attention to them. 'Looks like just about everyone's here already,' he thought.

Ringing the doorbell, he wasn't surprised when Callisto answered. "Yusei, come on in!" she said, closing the door behind him. Then she ran off, heading for the dining room. Yusei followed her more slowly, and smiled a little when he saw the group that had gathered.

Jack and his family were there of course, and Kalin's family. Crow was there with all three of his daughters. Yunra and Aralune were there with Lester and the Antony twins, and Blister, being the twins' adoptive father, was there as well. Leo and Luna were present, as well as Bruno's entire family.

Yusei smiled and greeted Sherry as she walked over with a small blonde girl. Team Ragnarok had shown up as well, and Broder and Dragan had their families with them. Halldor smiled at Yusei, and the raven-haired man forgot about eight-year-old Destiny for a minute. Looking around a few minutes later, he noticed that the majority of the second generation had disappeared.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked. Jack and Carly looked around, both confused.

"They didn't just abandon us, did they?" Broder asked, as his son was among the missing. Then, a sudden rain of fake feathers and leaves started up, distracting everyone once again. Yusei was about to start looking for Nat Antony when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around to see an Indian girl standing there. But the thing was, this girl's eyes were sapphire blue, and her black hair was shot through with magenta. A thin white scar traced over her left eye. Behind her, the other missing teens were dressed up as well, some as Indians, some as pilgrims.

Destiny smiled at her father. "Happy Thanksgiving, dad."


End file.
